S'en remettre
by ADunne
Summary: Papa, je disparais, tu sais. Je tends la main devant moi et je vois mes doigts qui perdent leur couleur. J'imagine que c'est normal, maintenant que je suis mort, mais c'est juste que je m'efface et que ça me fait peur. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory.


**S'en remettre**

_Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory._

Papa, je disparais, tu sais. Je tends la main devant moi et je vois mes doigts qui perdent leur couleur. J'imagine que c'est normal, maintenant que je suis mort, mais c'est juste que je m'efface et que ça me fait peur.

Les posters, les affiches sur les murs, tu pourras les regarder autant que tu veux, bientôt elles ne me retiendront plus. Elles continueront de s'agiter sur le papier, mais tu ne m'y trouveras pas. Un jour, tu videras ma chambre. Tu mettras tous mes livres, tous mes habits, mon bric-à-brac dans des grandes boites et tu les oublieras quelque part dans le grenier. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. J'aimerais presque que ça aille plus vite et que tu arrêtes de penser à moi, à qui j'étais, à qui j'aurais pu être. J'aimerais que tu me laisses enfin partir et que tu avances à nouveau.

Ne nie pas. Je sais que, pour toi, tout s'est arrêté en juin dernier et je sais aussi que je ne devrais pas être là. Je ne suis pas comme les autres fantômes que je croisais à Poudlard : personne ne me voit ou ne m'entend. Je suis juste là parce que tu as besoin de moi et je ne peux pas rester même si je crève de peur. Il n'y a pas de chaleureuse lumière blanche qui m'attire, juste le vide et l'inconnu, et au contraire il y a beaucoup de choses me retiennent, mais ma place n'est plus ici.

C'est fini.

Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait ne pleure pas, épargne tes larmes. Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer avant. C'est cruel et ça fait mal. Moi, je te croyais grand, fort et indestructible. J'avais dix-sept ans et je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer avant. J'aurais aimé être préparé, alors peut-être que ma main ne tremblerait pas quand j'essayerais de la poser sur ton épaule, peut-être que je trouverais les mots pour te rassurer, peut-être que je… c'est stupide, je serais toujours mort dans l'histoire et j'aurais toujours ce sentiment d'être inutile et responsable.

Je pose mes doigts sur la commode et ne laisse aucune trace dans la poussière. Je regarde ailleurs. J'évite le lit où tu es assis et me concentre sur le miroir de la porte qui ne me reflète plus. J'ignore les larmes qui roulent sur tes joues et tes reniflements intempestifs.

Je les déteste.

(…)

Je vois la poussière bouger parfois, le rideau voler et ton ombre se dessiner sur le parquet. Je sais que tu es là Cedric, là, quelque part. On m'a dit de vider ta chambre et d'oublier, de ranger les balais. Je ne peux pas.

Tu savais à peine marcher la première fois que tu t'y es essayé. Tu étais trop jeune pour ça et j'entends encore ta mère crier dans la maison au moment où elle t'a découvert. J'aurais dû mieux te surveiller, mais je n'étais pas très doué ou bien pas assez attentif, et toi, toi, tu galopais partout depuis que tu savais te tenir debout. On avait fini par te confisquer le jouet, mais tu y avais déjà pris goût, tu voulais voler.

Et les balais s'entassent comme des morceaux de bois dans ma mémoire. Ils sont vieux, miteux. Ils me renvoient l'image de toi enfant, l'image de toi plus grand. J'ai peur que tout s'efface et qu'il ne reste rien.

La maison se vide. Elle fait ça depuis longtemps. Les peluches et les jouets se sont exilés au grenier à mesure que tu grandissais, et que tes centres d'intérêt changeaient. Elle t'a chassé, t'envoyant à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année. Elle redevenait silencieuse, comme elle avait toujours été avant ta naissance, reste qu'il y avait toujours tes lettres sur le buffet et ta vie qui continuait ailleurs.

La maison t'a avalé, elle a pris tes affaires, s'est couverte de lierre. Elle s'est figée. Je crois qu'elle te pleure aussi. Il y a ton absence qui suint d'entre ses murs, le silence qui se cogne contre et les souvenirs qui s'effacent. Alors je te regarde voler, toi, si petit sur ton balai et je m'extasie encore devant ton équilibre précaire et ton regard fier.

Tu volais, et je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus fier.

(…)

Maman répétait toujours que tu voulais une fille, ça te faisait rire, et tu répondais que si on t'avait vraiment laissé le choix, tu aurais eu assez d'enfants pour constituer une équipe de Quidditch. À défaut, tu as eu un attrapeur.

Je me souviens encore des après-midis qu'on passait ensemble à jouer dans le jardin. Mon balai s'élevait à moins d'un mètre du sol et tu m'envoyais ces grosses balles en plastique bleu pour que je m'entraine à les rattraper. Au fil des années, tu lançais plus fort et plus loin, et tu finissais par t'énerver quand je les sauvais toutes.

Il était tellement facile de te vexer. Je crois que c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus : voir tes sourcils se froncer, ton visage se renfrogner. Même avec moi, ton esprit de compétition prenait le dessus et il faut admettre que tu étais un peu mauvais perdant. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment le Quidditch a pris une telle importance dans ma vie. Quelque part, j'imagine que je voulais te rendre fier, m'intéresser parce que cela te faisait plaisir, mais je crois que c'était plus que ça.

Ce n'était pas comme la peinture. Tu te rappelles de la peinture ? On s'installait dans la cour sur des vieux sièges pliables, on peignait sur des tréteaux. Du bout de ton pinceau, tu dessinais des maisons, des manoirs, c'était beau et moi, à côté, je gribouillais. Je gribouille toujours. J'ai essayé, mais ça ne devait pas être mon truc. Alors, peut-être que tu aimais, mais moi j'étais différent et pourtant j'essayais tellement de te ressembler.

(…)

Cedric, mon unique fils. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un rentre dans ma vie si vite, je n'étais pas prêt à aimer autant. La vraie histoire, c'est que je ne voulais pas d'enfant et que, parfois, ils s'imposent d'eux-mêmes.

Je crois que je m'efface depuis que tu n'es plus là. J'ai laissé l'encre couler sur le papier et tes mots se perdre quelque part. Je n'ose plus ouvrir les lettres que tu nous avais envoyées lorsque tu vivais encore là-bas. Je garde juste la première comme marque-page.

Tu as onze ans et cette drôle d'écriture qui te suivra toute ta vie.

_Poufsouffle. _ J'étais si fier, si fier. Et toi, toi, tu me parlais des autres maisons. Tu écrivais des lignes et des lignes sur la bravoure des Gryffondors, sur les gens célèbres qui étaient passés là-bas, et sur toutes ces autres choses qui les rendaient si exceptionnels à tes yeux. Tu ne voyais pas qu'un Poufsouffle est juste et loyal, honnête et travailleur. Tu ne voyais pas que je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux.

Je le répétais volontiers à qui voulait l'entendre, mon fils un Poufsouffle.

Parfois, je t'imagine fouler le sol de Poudlard pour la première fois. Je sais tout du frisson et de l'émerveillement que tu as du ressentir ce jour-là, parce je me souviens encore de ce que ça fait, mais j'aimerais tant que cela ne soit pas dérouler ainsi. On aurait pu partir, t'inscrire ailleurs, renier nos racines et te laisser aller à l'école chez les moldus, te garder avec nous. Et peut-être que tu serais toujours là.

(…)

Dans le Poudlard Express, la première année, j'avais entendu un autre enfant se moquer des élèves de Poufsouffle. Je m'en souviens encore : c'est ce que j'avais écrit dans ma lettre. Je disais que je n'étais pas assez courageux, intelligent ou bien né pour aller ailleurs.

Je voulais pleurer malgré les applaudissements qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. J'ai mordu fort l'intérieur de mes joues pour retenir mes larmes durant le banquet, je voulais être un homme comme toi. Il avait fallu du temps pour que ce sentiment passe, pour que disparaisse cette impression d'être inférieur et oublié.

Et du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour que je réalise que je ne t'avais pas déçu.

Je n'avais que onze ans. J'étais trop petit pour comprendre tes mots et leur retenue, je n'arrivais pas encore à lire entre les lignes. J'ai vite appris, tu sais.

Dis-moi papa, pourquoi avais-tu tout le temps si peur ?

(…)

J'ai commencé à être tendu environ un an avant que tu ne rentres à Poudlard. La grande école, c'est impressionnant. Tu devais penser que je te couvais trop, mais on ne comprend pas ces choses-là avant d'avoir un enfant soi-même.

Poudlard, c'est magnifique à hauteur d'enfant, ça l'est un peu moins quand on devient grand. Ce satané concierge ou le vieux Rogue, ils auraient pu te prendre comme bouc émissaire. Tu aurais pu être blessé lors d'un cours de botanique, avoir peur la nuit, te sentir seul et personne n'aurait été là pour toi. Et on ne l'aurait jamais su. Je voulais être la branche sur laquelle tu puisses t'appuyer, le père attentif et dévoué qui te tiendrait la main le long du chemin.

Mais toi tu n'avais peur de rien. Et je te regardais grandir et t'éloigner.

Tu étais devenu un homme, tu avais trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et j'avais l'impression de te regarder vivre pour la première fois.

(…)

Tu te souviens de Cho ? Elle est venue une ou deux fois à la maison un été. Rappelle-toi, elle m'avait embrassé sur les deux joues et tu t'étais moqué, car j'avais rougi comme une fillette. Ça l'avait fait rire et elle m'avait rassuré d'un petit sourire. À ce moment-là, je suis un peu tombé amoureux d'elle. Un peu.

Papa, pourras-tu lui dire au revoir pour moi ?

J'étais un champion, ça sonnait bien. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai décidé de déposer mon nom. Ce serait mal de dire que je cherchais la gloire ? Non, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je l'ai fait pour moi et pour tous les autres, pour qu'on nous regarde et qu'on nous considère.

Je ne regrette pas. J'ai connu l'ivresse et l'aventure. J'ai plus vécu en quelques mois qu'en toute une vie, je suis devenu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien je crois. J'ai rencontré des gens et découvert que le courage et la loyauté de se limitaient pas à de simples maisons.

Ne blâme pas Harry, non ne râle s'il te plait. Je sais que pour toi, il a volé la reconnaissance qui m'était due, mais c'est faux. Il n'y est pour rien et tu le sais. Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui essaye d'avancer malgré tout le poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules, et il s'en veut déjà assez.

Tu as arrêté de pleurer. As-tu enfin décidé d'épargner tes larmes pour plus tard ? Ce n'est que le début, la guerre est en marche et je ne suis que le premier. Moi, au moins, je suis mort heureux. Rappelle-t'en, toujours. J'ai posé ma main sur le trophée, j'avais gagné, j'étais arrivé au bout et tu allais pouvoir dire à qui voudrait l'entendre que ton fils avait battu des dragons et remporté le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était surement mon imagination, car il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit autour, mais j'étais persuadé de t'entendre scander « Cedric, Cedric ! » dans les gradins. J'étais fier. Et j'étais heureux.

Tu renifles encore, tu arrêteras bientôt.

C'est fini.

Laisse-moi partir.

(…)

Mon fils était un champion. Je me sentais obligé de le rappeler lorsque quelqu'un se mettait à parler d'Harry Potter. Mon fils était aussi bien, mon fils était meilleur. Ce n'est pas objectif, mais qu'importe. Il avait battu un dragon à mains nues, il avait plongé dans ce lac et était remonté avant tous les autres, il aurait dû gagner.

Tu aurais dû gagner !

J'y croyais tellement et tu n'es pas revenu vivant.

Tu souriais Cedric, tu souriais ! Tu étais mort et tu souriais.

Et quelque part, j'étais responsable.

(…)

Tu sais papa, je n'aurais pas pu avoir un meilleur père que toi.


End file.
